The present invention relates to a portable radio communication apparatus and, in particular, to a structure of a case including an antenna and an electromagnetic shield in such a portable radio communication apparatus.
A conventional portable radio communication apparatus comprises a printed board implemented with a radio communication circuit including a ground pattern and an antenna terminal pad for connecting to an antenna member, a shield case covering the printed board, the antenna member supported on an outer surface of the shield case and electrically connected to the antenna terminal pad, and an insulating case housing the shield case and the printed board.
The shield case has a top surface, a recessed surface, and a connecting surface between the top surface and the recessed surface. The antenna member with a predetermined length and width is fixedly supported on the recessed surface by a conductive supporting member and is away from the connecting surface. A feeding member is connected to the antenna member at one end. The feeding member has an opposite end which serves as a feeding point. This feeding point is connected to the antenna terminal pad on the printed board by an inner conductor of a coaxial cable. An outer conductor of a coaxial cable connects the shield case to the ground pattern on the printed board.
According to the structure of the conventional apparatus as described above, since the shield case is inserted into the mold case, the mold case and the shield case must be designed and produced with a predetermined clearance therebetween. Thus, it is difficult to make the apparatus small in size. In addition to this, the number of parts which form the apparatus increase.
This makes the apparatus large in size and weight and high in cost.